drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SINoALICE
SINoALICE Connections are so far tenuous at best since there are no distinct connections between them besides general parallels to Yoko Taro works. Here's what I mean (with spoilers for SINoALICE and so forth but eh): *The Library (SINoALICE's setting) is a fantasy world that resets and repeats itself. Drakengard and Nier's world history is a cycle of infinite repetitions. *As a result of these many repetitions, there are several different versions of Characters in SINoALICE. That's what the job classes are. There are Characters that are stated to be completely distinct from the ones starring in the social game's main story. It's hazier with Drakengard and Nier, as the fluctuations aren't as drastic between the repeated loops. Closest example would probably be Papa Nier and Brother Nier, but even that is off from SINoALICE's examples. *Nightmares (SINoALICE's monsters) are usually the souls of real people. Sometimes, they can retain their sapience and can communicate with the Characters; oftentimes, they cannot. Sometimes, Nightmares can simply be spirits like yokai. Shades in Nier are the souls of real people or animals who can rarely communicate to their "human" counterparts. *SINoALICE frequently plays with the idea that the world is a dream. Whether there is a life or death is toyed with since the Library can literally make anything possible through some weird unknown magic. Usually no such luck in Drakengard or Nier aside some very rare exceptions (i.e. Nowe's birth, Kaine's humanity not dying because of Nier's sacrifice). *Characters can be instantly transported to a whole other world in the Library. The only time Drakengard can do that is through some considerable arcane magics. **Adding to that, Characters are actually assigned roles and they "own" worlds in SINoALICE. There are times when someone will say, "This is Snow White's world!" SINoALICE's modern day versions of the Characters are nameless within the scenario themselves. The comic keeps this aspect by scribbling out their real names in lieu of their Character name. **If we're to take the Code Geass and Nier Replicant event scenarios into consideration too, Characters aren't always "people". They can be the physical manifestations of another person's regrets or feelings within the Library. *The blood of forgotten Characters is kept in storage deep within the Library and sacrificed for better weapons. Until the project failed, Replicants were more or less recycled in Nier. Yorha is made to be recycled in Automata. *The Library's blending with the modern world is a bleeding effect from its many loops. How or why this has occurred is so far unclear. At best, it's implied that it occurred as a result of that world's loops (over 60 of them by now). There's no major mention of it being a work of God or any deity for that matter like it is stated in Drakengard. **The only thing that could unite both works regarding God is the fourth-wall breaking implication that we are the "gods" to those specific works. Think Angel's Ending E comment, "Is this the land of the Gods?" Gishin and Anki play it up for laughs by using the Japanese slang "kami", saying "It's an adult thing", or chewing out the producer's bad judgments during their skits. *Each continuity has a recorder of sorts for the world. Accord records for a vague purpose at the will of her mysterious creators. Nutcracker observes (mentally "records") by his own will and plays the fool to avoid suspicion. He is looking for the chance to the end the Library's loops, thinking it can be achieved by killing Gishin and Anki. Nothing has yet to be confirmed on whether or not that is the case as the main story is ongoing. *Every ending in Drakengard and Nier is an "if world" in the eyes of Yoko; you decide the one that is canon. SINoALICE doesn't have a single ending for its main scenario yet. Aside from the distinct collaborations, please avoid drawing immediate connections for SINoALICE with his other works. At least until something is finished within it. Even Yoko asked us fans not to do that in a 4Gamer interview. He's also largely out of control for SINoALICE's scenarios for the most part. He tends to do outlines for it with the loosest of guidelines. Sake neko (talk) 20:47, September 14, 2019 (UTC)